


Dr. Tara Maclay, Atlantis' Newest Scientist

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Tara Maclay, Atlantis' Newest Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/651344.html?thread=5360208#t5360208) and also [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=7).

"Dr. Maclay?" Elizabeth grins from the doorway of the lab as Tara jumps. 

"Dr. Weir!" Tara gasps for air, then glances over at Elizabeth and looks bashful. "You startled me."

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth walks over to Tara's workstation and peers at it. "Everything all right?"

"I was just caught up in my work." Tara nods at her monitor, which is scrolling through Ancient text. "We found some information in the Ancient database on psychokinesis, and how it relates to the ATA gene. It's pretty fascinating, actually."

"It's three in the morning," says Elizabeth. She gives Tara a stern look. "Maybe you should get some sleep and pursue the research in the morning? Late in the morning."

"Probably," admits Tara. She grins at Elizabeth. "The thing is, Dr. Weir, this is a little--" 

"A little?" prompts Elizabeth, as she rests her hand on the back of Tara's chair and scans Tara's data.

"A little personal," says Tara. She frowns at a pencil and it lifts into the air. "See?"

"You can levitate objects with your mind?" asks Elizabeth. 

"Um, yes?" Tara shrugs with an embarrassed grin. "I'm a witch."

"I see," said Elizabeth shakily. "Now I'm the one that needs some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning, Dr. Maclay."

\--end--


End file.
